A document is considered a collection of related data that may be stored in a digital file in a particular format on a computer-readable storage device. Examples of basic and straightforward documents, for instance, include word processing documents that are generated by word processing computer programs, presentation documents that are generated by presentation computer programs, and so on. Documents are conventionally considered to be the passive subjects of workflows. A workflow defines a series of steps or processes that can be and that are to be performed on a document, sometimes in a particular order.